Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{2}{12}+4\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{2}{12}} + {4} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} + {4} + {\dfrac{2}{12}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=19 + {\dfrac{2}{12}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 19 + {\dfrac{1}{6}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 19+\dfrac{2}{12}+\dfrac{3}{12}$ Add the fractions: $= 19+\dfrac{5}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 19\dfrac{5}{12}$